An Older Love" [part 2]
by georgie
Summary: same as part one's summary...please constructive critisize me!! i need it so my ego doesn't get the better of me....hahaha


"An Older Love"by georgie[part 2]

you know how it goes.. I don't own any of it!

On her way home, Lucy kept thinking about her dreams coming true.

" I can't believe it. I am going to have to kiss Brad! I can't wait to go home and tell-" then she remembered.. Who was she going to tell? She couldn't talk to Mary about anything because first of all she was in Buffalo and secondall.. Marywasn't talking to her. Then she thought about telling Ruthie, but then she decided she was too young "Oh well, I'll just keeps the kissing part to myself, but I will tell everyone about the part!"

When she opened the door to the Camden home, she immediately heard the twins crying and Simon and Ruthie yelling at each other. She put down her stuff and went upstairs where her parents were.

"oh good Luce, you're home. I was getting worried" Annie said only half heartedly.

"Well I was at the community center auditioning for the production of Romeo and Juliet..And guess what? I got the part of Juliet!"

"oh honey that's fantastic" saidEric not really paying attention.

"Ya, and rehearsalsstart tomorrow."

On Tuesday at five o'clock, Lucy was on her way to the community center with butterflies in her stomach. " I don't know what's wrong with me," she said to herself, "it's not like we are going to willingly see each other three days a week for a month.. Oh and then we are gonna have to kiss!" Lucy laughed nervously.

When she got to the front doors she took a deep breath and opened them. She was only five minutes late and everyone was sitting down waiting for her.

"Miss Camden, I know you probably have a busy schedule, but you are Juliet, and five minutes can mean the whole play," screeched the director." Don't let it happen again! Because if it does you are no longer in this play!!"

Lucy hadn't felt this bad in a long time. She just wanted to crawl somewhere and cry…until she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about him. He thinks he is such a hard ass, but he wouldn't fire you." Shethen recognized the persons voice. It was Brad! He was actually trying to make her feel better. All of a sudden, she felt chipper again1 She felt as if she could rehearse all night and take all of the directors critisism. It was weird because she never reacted like this just from hearing someone's voice.

"Oh thanks, I don't know why I let people like that get to me, I should be stronger than that." She said, trying not to make it sound obvious about how she was so excited.

" it's okay, he gets on everyone once in a while…..Well I guess we better go and start rehearsing my Juliet." Brad said playfully, and so then rehearsals began

It was about two hours later when the director called for one last scene

"Ok now guys, we are going to have Romeo and Juliet come up here and we'll start rehearsing the kiss."

Lucy heard the words of her director and felt sick! She was looking forward to the kiss up until now. How could she kiss him without making it obvious that she liked him? She was about to find out…

" Oh Romeo, just one kiss upon thy lips to make me whole." She recited those words like she had been practicing them for months.

And so Brad kneeled down next to her and kissed Lucy so passionately that it was obvious to her that he liked her too. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds and she was in total bliss! Feeling his lips touch hers, his arms tucked around her, her hands caressing his brown hair…. And then it was over, it was time to go home. She hadn't talked to Brad since that scene. I guess it was just a little too awkward for them both.Lucy left the center in her own little world, she was so happy." I just can't believe that the only thing I said after the kiss was wow! That is so lame!!"

She couldn't wait until the next time she saw him because……she was in love!

How far is this thing with Brad gonna go? Is he in love too? Will they hit a "home run"? find out in part two!

Sorry I can't do it all in one sitting..i can't be that creative!! lol


End file.
